


Separation Anxiety (Post Ep 8x12)

by CaskettCaskett (straightasmycravat)



Category: Castle
Genre: post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightasmycravat/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to 8x12 "The Blame Game"<br/>plus some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety (Post Ep 8x12)

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite done properly because i want to add official dialogue to this- but i'll edit it in later.

**Alternative ending to 8x12 "The Blame Game"**

***After Brandon pulls the shotgun from the wall***  


"Your sister was your soulmate." Castle concludes.

"Yes, and my parents took her away from me! Kept us locked in rooms for hours, separated and suffering!" Brandon focuses the shotgun at Castle's heart.

"I know what that's like" Beckett responds calmly, her hands outstretched in front of her in an attempt to talk down the upset child inside of the man. He pivots the shotgun violently.

"How could you ever have any idea what that feels like?" His hands begin to shake, Castle worries he that he might pull the trigger out of anger and rapidly replies.

"Two months. I was missing for two months." Castle looks him dead in the eyes, But his heart and sympathy are directed at Beckett.

Beckett's breath hitches. "On our wedding day, he was kidnapped and drugged and taken far away before we even had the chance to say I do. All that was left behind was his crashed car, without him inside." The pain bubbles in her voice, the memory of losing Castle inciting the same painful emotions right now because she knows she could really lose him now. In the corner of her eye she can see Castle carefully unscrewing the handle of the lever. She continues her distraction, as Brandon's eyes don't stray from hers.

"For two months i hear nothing, and i searched endlessly. Hour upon hour until it cascaded into weeks of dead ends and sleepless nights. It was excruciating, I didn't know if or when i would see him again." Her resolve wavers for a second, and her last words wobble a bit as tears pinprick her eyes.

Castle picks up for her, not risking missing a beat now that they have him captivated. "And the worst part is i cannot remember a thing about it. My memory was completely wiped, so for all that time she was suffering and alone and terrified i cannot even give her an answer as to what happened." He lets his tears flow, hoping that Brandon will see his pain instead of the almost free lever handle.

"And that whole nightmare is _nothing_ compared to what your parents did to you." Beckett finishes, a tear of validation drips onto Brandon's shotgun. 

"I wish it didn't have to be this way" Brandon somberly steadies his hand and refocuses the gun on Beckett.   
"But I have to finish the experiment. That's the only way they'll know what a monster my parents have made me." He somberly looks between them both, and lets out a sigh. 

"Didn't you want to leave the experiments?" Beckett questions softly, hoping to somehow save Brandon as they save themselves.

"They wouldn't let me! Always keeping us apart and trapped!" He yells. Castle's body stiffens, prepared to jump with the lever handle if things escalate anymore. 

"You're in control now. You don't have to follow their rules or be like them." Beckett responds authoritatively. Brandon calms down slightly and ponders this. She knows her next words are a risk, but she trusts Castle enough to try them. 

"Your love for your sister is stronger than the monster they made you become. You can free her memory from this prison, and i will make sure your parents don't see the light of day for the rest of their lives" Beckett promises boldly, her hands lowered in case she needs to strike. 

Brandon's face stiffens with resolve. "Their experiments are over, I won't let them take anyone else away from this world. But i need to make sure that they're held accountable." He begins to tilt the shotgun towards his own face, "I can't bear to be away from her any longer" He peacefully states, closing his eyes as Castle springs forwards and hits him in the teeth with the lever. The shot hits the ceiling as Beckett calculatedly tackles him to the ground. He's completely unconscious as a small pool of blood seeps from his lip and the metal door opens with Esposito and Ryan in Swat gear. 

~*~

Later, at the loft. Both Castle and Beckett have a glass of red wine, sitting shoulder to shoulder with their heads tilted together.

"Your ego is too much sometimes," Beckett teases, booping his nose with hers.

"My ego?" Castle pretends to sound offended and sits up straighter.

"You were so certain that Stephen King wanted to work with you, you sauntered into a sketchy building without a second thought" Beckett answers smugly, taking a sip of her wine.

"Hey, I made a comment about the rats" Castle counters. 

"That counts as a first thought"  Beckett laughs and sets her wine down, afraid it will spill.

"Well you came to the very same sketchy building immediately when you got my text." Castle scoffs before rambling. "Well not my text, but one sent from my phone _which_ you..." He cuts himself off as he sees Beckett shaking her head but looking at him lovingly all the same.

"That's because i've always got your back." Beckett replies smoothly, kissing him softly on the lips. Castle sets down his wine.

"Actually, i've got your back" he teases, and begins to tickle her spine in the way that she likes. She laughs warmly, and squeezes a hand between the couch cushion and his butt.

"That is not my back" Castle teases, going in for a kiss.

Beckett dodges and whispers in his ear: "I have to cover you ass a lot too" She giggles and the two dissolve into a tickling fight, their laughter filling the empty house with comfort. As Castle tackles him, he touches his forehead to hers.

"I will always have your back." He kisses her grin. 

"Always" she responds softly, kissing him back sweetly. The spend the night on the couch, quietly chatting about the little things in life that make them so happy before falling asleep cuddled up in a blanket that is too small for two. A couple of hours later, Alexis comes home and blows out the candles they left on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to work on my sentence structure so please let me know if i have too many spaces or not enough.


End file.
